Medusa's second daughter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Viper Rose Gorgon is no ordinary baby, she is the youngest daughter of Medusa Gorgon and the younger sister of Crona Gorgon. Even more so she used to go by another name, Angel Lily Potter. Medusa found her by chance while in England and she'd be damned if she let that colorblind old man turn the baby into a weapon! Watch how this little witch changes everything. AU OOC mama!Medusa
1. Viper is found

**Soul Eater and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Medusa had gone to England to see who the supposed 'snake king' she had heard rumors about was? What if she came across Dumbledore and the others leaving a Fem!Harry on her Aunts doorstep? What if she had taken and blood adopted Fem!Harry as her own? Oh lord. AU OOC, MOTHERLY!Medusa, bashing and femslash.)**

"This is the best place for her." An old man wearing colorful robes said to his companions on October the first, all three of them unaware of the snake with golden eyes watching them from a nearby tree. The snake waited until the three had disappeared, each in their own ways, before beginning to move towards the bundle on the doorstep curiously. The snake, however, stopped and raised a non-existent eyebrow when she saw all the other snakes in the neighborhood slither over and curl up beside the bundle protectively. The snake moved out of the tree and turned into a woman with long spiky blond hair and yellow snake like eyes, this was the Snake Queen and witch Medusa. She was here in England to figure out why there had been rumors of a 'snake king' going around and her research led her here completely by chance.

"What's this?" Medusa asked raising an eyebrow in a rather bored way as she looked down at the bundle of blankets surrounded by snakes of all kinds. To her surprise the bundle moved and revealed itself to be a tiny red haired baby girl, no older than two at the most! Medusa stared down at the baby, long forgotten or hidden motherly instincts rising to the surface as, she looked into the curious emerald green eyes of an infant. The tiny toddler merely stared back up at Medusa curiously and without a lick of fear, before she was distracted when one of the snakes licked her tiny nose with its forked tongue, causing her to giggle happily.

_"Snaky!" _The toddler hissed happily as she reached her hands out to pet the garden snake. Medusa felt her jaw drop open as she fell on her butt in shock. The child was a Snake Speaker! That was impossible for any normal human!

"A-A snake speaker? How? The only ones who are supposed to be able to speak the language of the snakes are me and Crona!" Medusa said shocked as she stared wide eyed down at the tiny baby that was now looking at her curiously again.

"Pwetty." The year and a half old child cooed as she held her arms up to Medusa who was still staring at her in shock.

_"Who is this child and what is she doing here? It is almost winter and she has nothing but a thin blanket!" _Medusa hissed at the snakes surrounding the small child, causing them all to look up at the Snake Queen.

_"The Lemony Old One left a letter with the Hatchling. It may give you the answers you seek, Speaker._" One of the snakes hissed at her causing her to nod slightly and reach for the letter, raising an eyebrow when she noticed how one particular snake was eyeing her warily. Medusa put that thought out of her mind for the moment as she read the letter, her eyes narrowing as her anger increased.

"If I ever meet this Albus Dumbledore he will die. It seems as if he wants the child to become nothing more than a weapon for him!" Medusa hissed almost in snake tongue as she clenched the letter in her hand, how dare someone try to use an innocent child as a weapon! Even she would not do that, sure she was not the best mother in the world to her Crona but that was only because her sisters threatened to kill her pink haired child should she start acting like the child was anything more than a tool! Whenever her sisters were watching she would be cruel and merciless to her child but whenever Medusa was alone with her daughter, she would apologize and take care of the pink haired child like a normal mother would. Medusa took one look at the small red haired babe looking up at her with such curious and trusting eyes before she made up her mind on what to do, her sisters be damned.

"It's alright little one. I won't let anyone hurt you or use you anymore. Mama will protect you now." Medusa said softly to the baby as she gently picked her up and cradled her to her chest. There was a brief flash of light around Medusa and the child for a moment before it died down to show that the baby's eyes were more snake-like now and her hair had lightened to a strawberry blond shade. Medusa was also more than slightly surprised when one of the snakes that had been curled around the child slithered into the childs blanket and stayed there.

_"I'm staying with the hatchling. I'll bite anyone that threatens her!"_ The small viper hissed out to Medusa, causing her to nod. Medusa was more than happy to let the poisonous snake stay as long as said snake didn't try to harm either of her two children.

"Hmm. I need to think of a new name for you, don't I my little viper? … That wouldn't be a bad name for you. Viper. Viper Rose Gorgon." Medusa said after a moment of thought, her new daughter could speak to snakes so what better kind of name for her than a snakes? The child, now named Viper, giggled and clapped her hands happily at the name, causing Medusa to smile.

"I'm glad you like it little viper. Now let's go introduce you to your big sister okay?" Medusa asked smiling as she and the child sunk into the ground via a small black portal that took them straight to the castle Medusa and Crona shared with Medusa's two sisters.

"Ah. Medusa-sama, welcome back." Medusa's oldest daughter and only birth child, Crona Gorgon, said bowing slightly at the appearance of her mother.

"Enough of that Crona. I don't care what my sisters say anymore, not like I really did in the first place. We're leaving and you can stop calling me 'Sama' now. It's just Kaa-san from here on, okay?" Medusa said giving her overjoyed daughter a small slightly sad smile.

"Really kaa-san?" Crona asked more than happy to call her mother 'mom' instead of 'sama'.

"Yes. Really. You, me, and your new little sister are leaving and not coming back here if we can help it." Medusa said smiling at her eldest daughter, who was immediately distracted by the words 'little sister' and rushed over to look at the curious child in her mothers arms.

"Is that so?" A womans voice asked from behind, causing Medusa to stiffen and turn. Behind her was her elder sister, Arachne.

"Yes, sister, it is. I am tired of you making me treat my daughter as if she were some experiment less you kill her. I'm taking Crona and Viper and leaving here. Know this though." Here Medusa paused her rather calm and collected words in order to release enough of her Killing Intent to force Arachne and most to all of her forces to their knees. Arachne looked up at her younger sister briefly in shock, where did this amount of raw Killing Intent come from? Her younger sister had never been this strong before!

"If you ever threaten or try to injure either of my daughters ever again I will end you." Medusa spoke coldly and venomously as she used one hand to grab Crona, causing the blond and her two children to sink into the ground right in front of Arachne's eyes.

If there was one thing Arachne was sure of as she watched her sister and nieces sink into the ground and vanish, it was that her sister was dead serious in her last threat. If Arachne ever tried anything against either of her nieces, Medusa was going to kill the spider witch for ever laying a finger on her children. If you asked someone what the most dangerous kind of woman was, most would tell you it was a woman scorned especially if the scorned woman was a witch.

Arachne disagreed with them. If you asked her what the most dangerous kind of woman was she would tell you it was a mother whose child had been harmed, even if that mother was a witch. Especially if that mama witch was Medusa. All of a sudden Arachne pitied whatever dumb bastard dared tried to harm Crona and that baby she had seen in her sisters arms. They would be dead before they even realized just whose daughter it was they were attacking.


	2. The witch convention

**Soul Eater and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been half a year since Medusa, Viper, and Crona had moved into a small palace that was owned only by Medusa. Right now Medusa was smiling as she and her two daughters appeared at the Witch Convention with Crona carrying her little sister. Since Medusa no longer had to be cruel to her children, she started spoiling both of them rotten while Crona adored her little sister and gave her anything she wanted. In the half a year that little Viper had been living with Medusa and Crona her hair had lightened to a blonder than redder strawberry blond while her eyes gained a slightly yellow tint. Now instead of Emeralds her eyes looked like the underside of a leaf that had the sun shining down on it.

A lot of things had changed over the course of six months. For one, Medusa had been quite a bit kinder to those she met that weren't trying to kill her. For another it turned out that Crona was quite a good and vicious fighter, especially when someone threatened her baby sister or mother. Finally and the biggest was that it turned out that Viper had two types of magic. One was a generic all around kind of magic, while the other was a mimic or copy like magic that let her use blood and snake magic like Medusa and Crona's.

Medusa had promised that she would start training little Viper in her magic when she turned three, of course this was after Medusa had found out about the multiple blocks on her baby's magic all of which had the scent of lemons on them. The following rant about what Medusa would do should she ever find that old coot had Crona and Ragnarok writing down the various new death threats and curse words that they didn't think were possible.

"Crona? Make sure you keep Ragnarok under control and keep an eye on your sister. I don't want him frightening her again or her wandering off on her own." Medusa said just after they appeared at the Convention and causing her pink haired daughter to nod slightly in understanding and agreement. The first time Ragnarok came out to meet little Viper he had hit her upside the head like he did to Crona, that had caused Viper to cry loudly while Medusa and Crona beat the shit out of Ragnarok. Those were two other things that changed. Crona started wearing long black and silver dresses that showed enough to prove she was female without being indecent and Medusa had managed to threaten Ragnarok into not hurting Crona anymore no matter what.

"Yes kaa-san." Crona said smiling, she would never get tired of calling her mom that and she knew that her mom would never get tired of being called that. No matter what time of day it was it never failed to get a small smile from the Snake Queen. Of course what neither of them noticed right off hand was that little Viper had gotten bored just looking around at stuff and wanted to explore, so she did as soon as she used her magic to get away from her older sisters' grip. Crona only noticed when she realized that her arms were now holding air and looked down.

"Kuso! Viper got away from me!" Crona said causing Medusa to curse as the two began to search for the curious toddler frantically, Medusa growing more and more frantic by the second since not all of the witches liked her and would get back at her through her baby girl.

"Kitty!" Viper exclaimed happily as her eyes lit up when she saw a black cat with a witch's hat on its head looking at her curiously. She began to toddle towards the kitty happily, wanting to pet the cute kitty, when she was abruptly picked up by someone with silver hair who was surrounded by a lot of pink haired women that looked the same.

"Aww! What a cute baby. I wonder whose it is?" The woman with silver hair that looked a bit like a frog asked holding the toddler and hugging her tightly, while the pink haired women surrounded her and tried to get a good look at the toddler as well.

"Who cares? Just get rid of the brat." An old woman with black hair that was turning grey sneered as she passed by the group. Eruka was about to respond when she heard a hissing noise like a snake.

"Medusa must be nearby. I just heard something hiss like a snake." Eruka idly commented while the Mizunes backed away from Eruka and the toddler, much to her confusion before she looked where the oldest Mizune was pointing and let out a small 'eek' of surprise. The viper that had curled around Viper six months ago, the one that Viper had named Fangy, was uncurling from around Vipers shoulders and hissing at Eruka.

"She has to be Medusa's rumored second daughter. There is no other reason for a snake to be wrapped around her shoulders otherwise." Eruka said sounding a little frightful as she gently placed Viper down on her feet as the toddler giggled at what Fangy was hissing.

"Medusa's daughter?" The black haired old woman was now interested in the toddler and smirked when she looked around and didn't see Medusa anywhere.

"Good. I owe that bitch a good dose of payback." The old woman said grinning as she raised a hand and slapped Viper right across the face before Eruka or the Mizunes could stop her. Viper and the others were shocked for a few seconds, which gave the woman enough time to smack Viper again, before all hell broke loose. The cat that Viper had been trying to pet switched to a human form and fired a 'Pumpkin Cannon' at the old witch while Eruka and the Mizunes fired their own attacks at her as well just as Arachne showed up.

"Oh no." Arachne said looking around and paling at the sight of the toddler that looked too much like her sister to not be her daughter. Arachne went even paler and began to whimper slightly when Viper broke out in loud noisy cries that were sure to draw Medusa and Crona's attention immediately.

Of course that wasn't the _only_ thing her cries did. The second Viper started crying her magic reacted. The ground was starting to shake violently, there were snakes from within a mile radius of her showing up to protect her, the woman that slapped her was suddenly on fire, the Witch Queen had been attracted by all the cries and magic, and strangely enough Viper had started to _glow_.

"Viper!" Crona yelled being the first of Vipers family to arrive on the scene with Medusa behind her by barely half a second. Medusa and Crona took one look at the already darkening bruise on Vipers tiny cheek and their Killing Intent skyrocketed until it was almost seeable. They took another look at the woman who was desperately trying to put out the fire before they acted.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM MY BABY!?" Medusa positively _roared_ as she screamed her activation phrase and unleashed every last Vector Arrow she could on the soon to be dead woman.

"Bloody Needle!" Crona said slicing her own hand open as she unleashed blood based attack after blood based attack on the idiot that dared to harm her baby sister. Of course Viper realized that there was even more fighting going on that involved her mom and sister and cried even louder.

"Crona you keep pulverizing this piece of filth." Medusa ordered as she stopped her attacks and pulled back her rage in order to go look over her youngest daughter.

"Shh. It's okay baby. Mama's got you and that nasty woman is about to go 'bye bye' for a long _long_ time." Medusa cooed as she lifted her youngest daughter into her arms and tried to sooth her cries.

"Mama." Viper whimpered burying her head into her mother's chest causing Medusas' eyes to widen ever so slightly. Ever since Medusa had found and adopted little Viper, the baby had never called her 'mama' always calling her 'pwetty' instead.

"Shh. That's right. Mama's got you." Medusa said smiling slightly at what her youngest daughter had called her while many nearby witches jaws had dropped wide open in shock, including Mabaa the Witch Queen. So the rumors were true, Medusa did have a second daughter! It was also quite surprising to see the normally cruel and uncaring witch be so kind and loving to anyone, even her daughters, and it was especially strange to see the woman go from deadly battler to comforting mother in little to no time.

"_Hush sweet child mama's here._

_There is nothing more for you to fear._

_Hush my sweet baby I've got you._

_And mama will kill anyone that hurts you._

_Hush sweet child mama's here."_

Even more of the witches jaws hit the ground when they heard the Snake Queen sing softly to try and comfort her baby girl. Despite how she used to act, Medusa was actually quite a good singer. Her voice could go from low and deathly hisses to a high and airy scream should she want to.

"Nyamu!" Mabaa exclaimed as Crona finally quit beating up the other witch at the sound of her mothers singing. The other witches nodded in agreement with their queen. Medusa was probably the best singer out of all the witches and they weren't going to let her hide her talent any more.


	3. visiting DWMA and Black Star

**Soul Eater and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been three years since the Witch mass when Viper had been revealed to everyone and now Crona was taking a five year old Viper to visit their mom during work. Medusa had accidently left the packed lunch that Viper had made her home and little Viper feared that their mother would starve to death if they didn't bring it to her. Crona could hardly keep the smile off of her face when she thought of how surprised their mother was going to be when they suddenly showed up outside her office.

Of course given that Viper didn't even try to bother hiding her witch soul or the fact that she had an unregistered weapon partner, they weren't as lucky to get by the front gate unnoticed.

"Yahoo! I'm the great Black Star! The man who will surpass god! Where're those witches Maka sensed?" Black Star yelled as he appeared in front of Crona, Viper and Vipers weapon partner, Shougo Tenshi, this caused the two sisters to jump back startled while Shougo Tenshi was tense and ready for a fight. Due to Vipers weapon partner being a witch with, strangely enough, a Guardian Angel theme that was her name and it caused their chances of being discovered as witches double. It was strangely fitting since her weapon form was both a shield with an angel on it or a set of twin sycamores connected with a single chain that had Celtic protective runes ingrained into their shafts.

"Huh? Who are you three and where're those witches that Maka sensed?" Black Star asked looking around and not seeing anyone that he thought looked like a witch, not that he would know what a witch looks like though. All he saw was a tall and thin girl about his age with pink hair and blue eyes holding a little strawberry blond girl that had green-yellow eyes that was about five and beside them was a tall woman about the same age as Dr. Medusa that had snow white hair and marble colored skin as well as what seemed to be glowing amber eyes.

"I'm Crona. This is my little sister Viper and her Weapon partner Tenshi." Crona said pointing at herself, then Viper, and then Shougo Tenshi. Since Shougo Tenshi was a bit too hard for Viper to say she had merely called her weapon partner 'Tenshi' and the name stuck.

"I'm the great Black Star! One day I will surpass god!" Black Star proclaimed while letting Tsubaki transform back to her human form.

"He silly." Viper giggled innocently at Black Stars introduction, causing the loud blue haired boy to face-plant anime style.

"Don't call me silly! I'm going to surpass the gods!" Black Star yelled as he jumped to his feet angrily, causing Viper to poke her tongue out at him.

"Black Star, don't yell at a child!" Tsubaki chided as she stood behind her Meister and sighed at how he was acting.

"Ah shut up Tsubaki. Now where's Maka? She needs to tell me where those witch souls are." Black Star said looking around while a couple of kids around his age were starting to arrive in the court yard as well.

"You shouldn't be mean to your Weapon partner." Crona chided the boy lightly and with a small frown on her face while Black Star suddenly looked at her seriously.

"You! You must be one of the witches Maka told me was here!" Black Star accused pointing at her and causing Crona to blink slightly, wondering how she was going to talk her way out of this.

"Leave sissy lone! She not witch!" Viper chimed in glaring rather adorably at Black Star, causing a cowboy dressed girl wearing fluffy shorts to squeal.

"Cutie!" Patty Thompson squealed running forward to try and hug the small toddler, only to stop mid-step when she saw a snake curled around Vipers tiny neck.

"Snake!" Patty yelled pointing at the snake even as she hid behind her older sister.

"Then you must be the witch!" Black Star yelled as he pointed at Viper, who tilted her head at him curiously.

"What's that witch that Sid-sensei told us about? The one with the snake theme." Black Star asked turning to look at Tsubaki while Crona and Tenshi were tensed, prepared to run or fight.

"You mean Medusa the Snake Queen?" Maka asked looking at Black Star curiously and causing him to nod rapidly.

"Yeah that one! That must be her! She's just using a spell to look like a little kid to throw us off! She can't fool me though cause I'm the great Black Star!" Black Star yelled pointing at Viper while Crona and Tenshi face-palmed, because of Fangy being wrapped around her shoulders these people thought little Viper was Medusa. Oh the irony of that. Out the corner of her eye Crona saw her mother looking out her office window and face-palming at Black Star's words before she moved away from the window.

"Let's go Tsubaki! We're gonna kill her and let you eat her soul. That way you can become a Death Scythe!" Black Star shouted to his partner and everyone else's shock and horror, she was just a little kid!

"If you want to try and kill my baby sister you'll have to go through me first!" Crona snarled as she handed Viper to Tenshi and quickly summoned out Ragnarok in his sword form.

"She can't be your sister! Medusa the Snake Queen is over 800 years old and you're our age!" Black Star yelled while Tsubaki was looking torn between listening to her meister and killing the child or staying out of the fight and leaving him to fend for himself.

"She's not Medusa the Snake Queen you moron! Her name is Viper Rose and she's five years old!" Crona yelled right back at Black Star while Medusa was slowly making her way out onto the court yard where a fight was about to break out big time.

"Either way she's a Snake Witch and her soul is ours!" Black Star yelled triumphant as he suddenly appeared in front of Tenshi and Viper, much to their surprise at his speed. Before he could hit either of the two witches though he was suddenly shoved into the ground face first hard enough to leave a crater.

"What the?" Soul asked looking at the person who had managed to attack Black Star so quickly no one even saw it.

"Dr. Medusa?" Maka asked looking at the normally kind and smiling woman that was now standing on top of Black Star with one hand shoving his head into the harsh cement below him.

Everyone shivered when they got a good look at their normally kind and motherly nurse. Instead of her kind and beautiful smile, that made most of the males develop crushes on her, she was scowling darkly and she looked pissed off. Many wondered why she seemed so angry at Black Star and they got their answer in an unexpected way.

"Mama!" Viper exclaimed happily at seeing her mother, heedless to all the dropped jaws from DWMA faculty, staff, and students.


	4. hair and daddy?

**Soul Eater and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Everyone shivered when they got a good look at their normally kind and motherly nurse. Instead of her kind and beautiful smile, that made most of the males develop crushes on her, she was scowling darkly and she looked pissed off. Many wondered why she seemed so angry at Black Star and they got their answer in an unexpected way.

"Mama!" Viper exclaimed happily at seeing her mother, heedless to all the dropped jaws from DWMA faculty, staff, and students.

"Hi my little Viper. What are you, Crona, and Tenshi doing here?" Medusa asked taking her hand off of Black Star's head only for her to place her high heeled shoe on it instead.

"You left your lunch at home and Viper-chan was afraid you would starve if we didn't bring it to you, Okaa-san." Crona explained to the woman, causing her to smile slightly at the sight of the brown paper bag in Vipers tiny hands.

"That's sweet of you two and you as well Tenshi, but you didn't have too. You shouldn't have in fact. A lot of the students here wouldn't care if Viper was a child as long as they got a witches soul. Case in point right underneath my shoe." Medusa said glaring slightly as she grinded Black Stars head further into the pavement, earning a groan of pain from him.

"Hey Bluey? Does dirt taste good?" Viper asked curiously as she looked down at Black Star who managed to lift his head enough to glare at her while Patty looked curious as well.

"My name is not Bluey! I am the great Black Star and one day I will surpass the-"Black Star managed to shout, his voice very muffled by the cement he was planted in, before Medusa stopped him with a small kick that left him eating dirt again.

"Will you shut up already? I am _not_ in the mood to put up with your ego, especially after you attacked and threatened my daughters." Medusa very nearly hissed, glaring down at Black Star in rage and protectiveness.

"My lovely angel in a lab coat already has two children of her own?!" Spirit yelled dramatically as he clung to Medusa's other leg, causing many to wonder when he got there and how they had not noticed.

"How the heck did he get onto Lady Medusa's leg without us seeing?" Tenshi asked for everyone curiously as they all stared at the red haired man, Viper tilting her head at him cutely.

"Spirit-san, why are you clinging to my leg again?" Medusa asked sighing as she raised an eyebrow at the red haired Death Scythe who developed hearts in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Because you're my beautiful angel in a doctors coat. You have to cure my heart with your love!" Spirit said rubbing his head against her bare foreleg and causing Medusa and Maka to develop a tick mark.

"Maka…CHOP!" Maka yelled slamming a book she had pulled from nowhere down unto her father's head, causing him to be knocked out while Viper giggled at the funny scene.

"Book! Smack!" Viper giggled happily as she imitated Maka's 'Maka Chop' with her small hand, causing most of the females to squeal at how cute she looked.

"Yes the book went smack." Medusa said giggling as her youngest daughter gave a rather good, for a five year old, imitation of Lord Deaths' Shinigami Chop without meaning to.

"Down Tenshi, pwease?" Viper asked grinning up at her weapon partner who set her down and watched, like everyone else, as Viper ran over to Maka and gently tugged her down to the five year olds level. Everyone watched curiously as Viper held some of her strawberry blond hair close to Maka's dirty blond and tilted her head slightly.

"Viper-chan? What are you doing?" Medusa asked when her youngest daughter raced over and compared her hair to a semi-conscious Spirits.

"Lookin!" Viper exclaimed innocently and causing her sister and mother to share slightly horrified looks. Last time Viper was 'lookin' at something she had managed to blow up half of a forest on accident and they still don't know how she did it!

"Hmm." Viper hummed to herself as she looked between her mama, Maka, Crona, and Spirit as the red haired Death Scythe began to regain consciousness quickly.

"Aha!" Viper said her whole face lighting up when she seemed to realize something, causing everyone to look at her in confusion as she walked over to Medusa's leg. Viper hardly even noticed when she stepped lightly onto the back of Black Star's head as she tugged on the bottom of her mama's doctors coat.

"What is it sweetheart?" Medusa asked bending down slightly in order to look in her daughters eyes better.

"Mama?" Viper asked in an adorable childishly serious voice that caused Medusa's eyebrow to shoot up as she fought the urge to coo over how serious and adorable her baby was being.

"Yes?" Medusa asked curiously and causing Viper to look between her, Spirit, Maka, and Crona again before looking back up at her mama.

"He my daddy?" Viper asked ever so innocently as she pointed at Spirit who had stood back up and was currently staring at her with his jaw somewhere near his waist, much like everyone else.


	5. nap and lullaby

**Soul Eater and HP crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Mama?" Viper asked in an adorable childishly serious voice that caused Medusa's eyebrow to shoot up as she fought the urge to coo over how serious and adorable her baby was being.

"Yes?" Medusa asked curiously and causing Viper to look between her, Spirit, Maka, and Crona again before looking back up at her mama.

"He my daddy?" Viper asked ever so innocently as she pointed at Spirit who had stood back up and was currently staring at her with his jaw somewhere near his waist, much like everyone else.

"Mind explaining this one _dad_?!" Maka yelled at her father after there was a moment of tense and shocked silence amongst everyone in the quad.

"Calm yourself Maka! I can guarantee you that Spirit-san is not Viper-chan's father." Medusa said instantly, like hell would she ever sleep with Spirit! He was too much of a flirt for her tastes.

"Oh…" Maka said softly and shrugging lightly at her dad's hurt look, he had cheated on her mom before so who's to say it didn't have a result?

"He not my daddy?" Viper asked tilting her head up at her mom curiously and with wide innocent eyes.

"No sweetheart he isn't your daddy. You don't have a daddy anymore remember? Just me, Crona-chan, and Tenchi." Medusa said softly to her youngest daughter who 'ohh' ed in understanding while the students and teachers were exchanging sad glances and gave Medusa some sympathetic looks. They couldn't imagine how hard it would be to tell a five year old girl that her daddy was gone and not coming back. Luckily Medusa never had to face that problem in particular since Viper had always been happy with just her mama and sister.

"Okay." Viper said before covering her mouth when she let out a large cat like yawn, which caused most every woman or female there to squeal at how cute she was.

"Looks like it's time for someone's nap." Medusa said smiling as she scooped her daughter into her arms and finally got off of Black Star.

"It's time for Bluey's nap?" Viper asked innocently as she looked down at Black Star who had, to everyones disbelief and amazement, fallen asleep a little before Viper had stepped on him.

"I meant you sweetie." Medusa said giggling slightly at her daughters question and causing the small girl to 'ohh' in understanding again.

"M'kay." Viper said easily as she laid her head against her mothers chest and went straight to sleep, especially once Medusa began to hum the lullaby she had made for her daughters.

"_Hush sweet child mama's here._

_There is nothing more for you to fear._

_Hush my sweet baby I've got you._

_And mama will kill anyone that hurts you._

_Hush sweet child mama's here."_

_ Many students didn't know whether they should be amused or wary of the song. They certainly weren't expecting that kind of lullaby to be sung to a child, especially not from the motherly and kind nurse that had slammed Black Star into the ground with her foot._

"Am I the only one who thinks something strange and/or interesting is going to be happening from now on?" Maka asked earning shakes of her head from the others.


End file.
